As disclosed in Patent Document 1, a power seat slide device of a vehicle seat adopts a structure in which, for example, slide screws are pivotably disposed on upper rails, slide nuts screwed with the slide screws are disposed on, for example, lower rails, and by a motor rotating the slide screws or the slide nuts to change a screwing position of the both, the upper rails are moved relatively to the lower rails.